pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Candace's Big Day 2 Storm
The story takes place as the second part of Candace´s Big Day, in which Candace gets the priest, but he said he´ll be in 2 hours, ´cause he has to marry another couple. But , while everyone was in their chairs at the backyard, waiting, Phineas and Ferb read the newspaper, and freak out, because it said that a terrible storm and thunder will come. Everyone panics, because it might ruin the wedding, Candace tries to calm everyone, down, but then, a rumble was heard, everyone fears and tries to run, but Candace tries to stop it, but suddenly, the thunder and storm, and it went to Phineas and Ferb´s backyard, and it ruins everything, plus the sculpture of Phineas and Ferb, Bob and Tiana think this is the end, but Phineas and Ferb try to relax them, and say they´ll try to find it out. However, although the thunder had gone, it was still raining on their wrecked backyard. Phineas and Ferb´s parents said it was better to give up, but Phineas and Ferb, like always, didn´t wanted to give up, it was Bob and Tiana´s wedding, so they decied to do it secretly, obviously, Candace didn´t accept to be part of their plan, so Phineas and Ferb called Isabella and the Fireside Girls for help, and they, like always, agreed. Phineas and Ferb went to the "Wedding Factory", which was a name for a department, like a bank building. In it, ther were many things making of Wedding, like also the cake. Phineas and Ferb break in, and went hiding. They tried to pass all the security guards,while Isabella and the Fireside Girls went to talk to the wedding organization, to organize a perfect and bright wedding. Phineas and Ferb were walking correctly, until then, they saw someone coming, they bent down for them to not to see them. They went trying to not let them see them, and then Phineas looked up and was suprise to see who it was "Hey," said Phineas to Ferb "It´s Dill!" It was actually him! Dill was replacing the janitor. Ferb tried to make Phineas come, but Phineas said it was o.k., he was a fan of them. Phineas and Ferb got up to say hi, and Dill, instead of stopping them, obviously, was happy to see them. He asked what they where doing, and Phineas explained. Dill agreed to help them. They all went to the bussiness office to get the cake, but it was full of people. Ferb wondered what they would do, but Dill said to don´t worry, and goes in and lies to everything that something interesting was happening at the first floor, and they all rushed of, in it Phineas, Ferb, and Dill grab the cake and live the money in the desk. Phineas and Ferb go to other places in the "Wedding Factory" to grab other things. After it, Phineas secretly went down to see what Isabella and the Fireside girls were doin, while Dill and Ferb waited in the elevator. In it, Dill got bored, because it was too slow, and asked Ferb what did he do for fun, and Ferb gave him a smile, and to entertain him, he played jazz music. Both Dill and Ferb dance in the elevator with the jazz music, until it was down. Outside, hiding in the path, Phineas, Ferb, Dill, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls realized they need one more thing, the Priest! Due to the thunder and storm, the Priest can´t come. They all thought were can they get a priest. Dill had an idea saying that he knowns were to find one, and Phineas and the rest of the gang to their house while he does it. Dill went to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. You see, since Doofenshmirtz is a divorce man, he tortures the priest to get him another wife. Dill goes to his floor and rings the bell. Doofenshmirtz opens it, and Dill greets him saying "Oh, hey Mr. Doofenshmirtz, I want you to know that..." "It´s Dr. Doofenshmirtz!" interrupts Doofenshmirtz. Dill tries to capture his attetion, but Dr. Doofewnshmirtz starts to taunt him, since he thinks it´s funny his user name. He said "Hey, tiny, I think that you like a boy in the street, he´s cute" "I hate gays!" exclaims Dill "Don´t be such a Venus Flytrap, and an idiot, I know you want it, hahahahaha, say it, who´s evil? hahaha" "I´m warning you" said Dill "Enough" "You´re a gay!" This was enough for Dill, and he mechanically lets out his anger and (literally) beats Doofenshmirtz up, leaving him unconscious. Realizing what he just did, Dill went and grab the priest, and left secretly Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, and to Phineas and Ferb´s house, beforing getting in trouble with the villains leaving a knocked out Doofenshmirtz in the ground. What happens then is similar to what ahppened in the ending of Candace´s Big Day 1. After they finish fixing the yard, they suprised Bob and Tiana, plus Mom and Dad and even Candace with the beauty, and Dill was also there to celebrate the wedding. Tiana asks what happened to the backyard, but Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Dill, and the rest of the friends sing Wedding Adventure song again for Tiana about to walk down the aisle to Bob. Once the song is over, the priest marries them both. Then, they finish the celebration, and it was almost dark, and they where going to eat special dinner in the house. "Lets get inside" said Lawrence as ev}eryone walk to the house, but then Ferb stops them and points to a lonely and kinda sad Dill standing in the middle of the backyard. Ferb says his line by saying to Phineas "Pssss, hey Phineas how about if we..." whispers to Phineas, and then Phineas nods when he hears this and walks toward Dill, and trying to sound respectful, he said, kinda shy,"Oh, Uh..... Mr. Anshar, I´ve been thinking, um...... This wedding is so important, and you´ve been a good help, and besides we´ll bake good food, plus we´ll play games...and uh-O-Ok! Would you like to spend the wedding celebration of my family with us?!" Dill looked hesitated a bit, but looking at the Flynn-Fletcher´s face, he said "All right, I´ll be". And they did. In it Dill sat right next to Phineas in the honor chair, and all of them ate well, and meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, still knocked out, tried to get up, but he could barely get up, he had a wrinkled face and a black eye, when suddenly, the owner of the contract of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated comes and realizes that Dr. Doofenshmirtz kept the preist for 14 years, ancd that was against his contract,a nd picked him up and then beats him up, and throws a knocked Doofenshmirtz to the ground. The owner leaves. Doofenshmirtz has now a wrinkle nose, and blood on it. The episode ends with the Flynn-Fletcher family thanking Dill at the backyard after the dinner for his help, and Dill walks off, waving good-bye, and everyone waving ggodbye back. "You know something at him?" asked Ms. Flynn, although we did grab chicken,we never really ate it" "And we don´t have to" said pointing to Perry the Platypus, who was laying next tothe empty plate of chicken with a literrally full tummy. The story ends with Perry burping, and the Flynn-Flechers laughing, and the camera closes with a smiling Perry. Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works